This invention relates to a magnetic tape drive device for use in a tape recorder, a reproduce only device etc. and in particular a drive device for selectively effecting tape winding and rewinding operations.
A known magnetic tape drive device of this type includes reel pedestals attached to reel drive shafts respectively provided at the tape winding side and the tape rewinding side. In this device, an idler pulley rotated by a capstan shaft is pressure contacted selectively with these reel pedestals to permit the respective reel drive shafts to be properly selected for rotation in a predetermined direction. In such a known device it is difficult to urge the idler pulley against the reel pedestal normally with a predetermined force. If the urging force is slight, a slip occurs between the idler pulley and the reel pedestal. As a result, a rotation force is not accurately transmitted to the reel pedestal. An excessive urging force leads to increased load on a motor, resulting in overheating or injury.